


Well That's Unexpected

by 0zey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom Kaidan, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zey/pseuds/0zey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cortez goes in to heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That's Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fan fic, and the first thing I have written that is over 500 words long! ek! I know right?  
> I was reading prompts and ran across one asking for Beta Kaidan and Vega double teaming Omega Cortez, I tried to do that, I really did! but I failed so here is some Kaitez instead.  
> I'm not all that familiar with knotting so bear with me please.  
> all mistakes are mine.  
> Feed back is loved

Well that was unexpected.

Four weeks ago.  
Steve Cortez stood before the memorial wall holding the halo of Robert. he’d been standing there for some time just watching to other people come and go. did they look better? more at ease?  
Cortez jumped a little when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
“you ok Lt.?” Asked Shepherd  
Cortez turned to her, lose written all over his face, lose of his bond mate, lose of his home, lose any hope he may have had of baring children. Omega almost never went in to heat after they had lost there bone mate.  
Shepherd drew him in and hugged him. they stood like that for a bit just holding on.  
finally Cortez started talking, he told her about Robert and all the plans they had had, how they where planing to adopt a dog (nether really ready for kids) when Steve came back from working on the new housing on the border of Ferris Fields. how he had been thinking about what color to paint the kitchen when to collectors hit, and so on. little things, nothing to big, nothing that made a hole lot of difference now, but had meant the world then.  
after Steve had said all he could Shepherd talked. she told him about recovering after her hole family was killed on Mindoir. she gave comfort, advice, and a strong shoulder.  
sometime later after they both fell silent Steve placed the halo next to the photos, halo, nick nacks, and scribbled notes on the memorial wall. when he stepped back he did feel beater. not hole or good, but beater. 

 

Three and a half weeks ago.  
Cortez was calibrating the trusters. or at least he was trying to.  
not to fare away James and Kaidan where playing cards on the gun bench and drinking.  
every once in a while you would hear a curs from James as he bet too much.  
“Esteban! why don’t you join us for a hand or two?”  
“No way Mr. Vega. I know beater then to bet agents my CO.”  
“I’m not your CO right now Cortez. I’m just another grunt killing some down time.” Kaidan interjected with a smile.”besides Vega here is way to easy to read. I need a challenge.”  
“Come on! you might even have fun.”  
Cortez sighed. “you’re just going to keep asking if I say no, aren't you?”  
“Dame right!”  
with a shake of his head Cortez set aside his tools and made his way over to the others.  
“One hand. I need to make sure the kodiak is ready for the next drop.”  
“It’s Ready! you’ve checked it like five times in the last two hours! relax!”  
after two more hands and a few shots, Vega had lost his shirt and Steve had to admit he was having fun. 

Two weeks ago.  
The Poker and booze had some how become a nightly thing. Cortez would work tell Kaidan and Vega called him over and they would play tell Vega was shirtless and all quite tipsy, then they would shuffle to the crew courtiers and pass out.  
this night however Cortez didn’t work tell they called him, instead he grabbed to the bottle and called. “you ready to lose again Mr. Vega?”  
James looked up from the SMG he was modding and blinked at Steve.  
“there a new world order? scents when did you stop working before I do?”  
“scents you still owe me 5 credits.”  
“Ok Esteban. but when I win tonight your going to owe me way more then that.” laughed James setting down the gun. “But what about the major?”  
right on qui Kaidan stepped out of the elevator. “what about the Major?” he asked  
“Esteban’s starting the game with out us.”  
as they seated them selves around the table Steve felt a strong wave of something like belonging wash over him. it was a bit odd all things taken into account. it was like when after a long day he and Robert would snuggle onto the couch and watch old vids. what was also odd was that the thought of Robert wasn’t nearly as panful as it had been just a few weeks ago.  
he dismissed the thought and proceeded to clean Vega out once again. but as the night wore on the feeling only got stronger, and something like longing threw it’s self into the mix. the end result being a rather drunk Cortez curled up in between Kaidan and James giggling like a school girl.  
“Hey Esteban, come on get up. lets get you to bed before you fall asleep down here.”  
“mmmm.... I don’t wa’na... you smell nice” came the rather petulant reply, as cortez nuzzled further into Kaidan’s lap.  
Kaidan shot a bewildered look at Vega.  
“help me get him to bed. and I’ll explain later.”  
Kaidan nodded, then pick Steve up gently and carried him to his bunk.  
after they had settled Steve into his bed and assured him that they would be right there if he needed any thing.  
Kaidan turned to Vega with a razed eyebrow.  
“what was that all about?”  
“uhh.. you never hung out with an omega before I take it.”  
“no, not really. I know the basics, like omegas go in to heat and alfas of both gander have...well.. you know. but that doesn't explain why Cortez was snuggling and petting me.”  
Vega chortled at that.  
“Na.. But I think it may have to do with Esteban being an omega. see unlike betas like you and I Omegas have cycle, three or four times a year they go in to heat, right.?  
“right. but doesn’t his bond mate bing dead change that?”  
“That’s what I thought. maybe he just gets really lovely now instead of you know...”  
“yeah... thank we should talk to Chackwa about it? I mean if he is in heat we should find him an alpha or some thing. right? some how I don’t see Shepherd being over eggier to... well help out.”  
“yeah.”  
A long pause.  
“well I’m going to hit the sake. what ever it was can’t change it now. Night Blue.”  
“night”  
still thinking Kaidan turned to his own bunk.

A week a go.  
Cortez was on edge. he felt out of sorts and cranky. but other then, you know the reapers invading, everything was good. poker with Kaidan and James, flying and tinkering with the Kodiak, even the food tasted better. but something was still off.  
he started to peace it together however when Shepherd came up behind his one day and place a hand on his shoulder like she always did only this time it sent hot lust threw Cortez’s body and down his spine to poole in his belly. it was a testament to his skills as a pilot they didn’t clash. instead the Kodiak only swerved a little.  
“every thing alright Lt.?” asked Shepherd startled to say the least.  
“Uhhh.... Yeah... I mean Yes Ma'am. sorry ma'am.”  
the rest of the mission went well after that, but Shepherd kept her distance.  
Now that Steve knew what was going on he was quietly panicking.  
How could he be going in to heat? Robert was dead. everybody knew that after an omega lost there mat they didn’t go into heat. then again most omegas didn’t keep working after there mate died ether, most omegas just sort of faded away in a mater of weeks when the bond was broken really. But Steve hadn’t. at first because Robert had told him to live and then because he was still alive.  
but the why and hows didn’t really mater right now. in a mater of days he would be in full on Hump-anything-that-moved heat. if he let any one know they would pack him off to the citadel or someplace to get him an alpha and get him bonded again, so that he could be of use. sounded cold when you said it like that and they would never say that was what they where doing, but nun the less that was the truth, unbounded Omegas in heat normally couldn’t function, the Bond was the loop hole in the no fraternizing rule, omegas served with there bond mate and almost never on stare ships as the heat bounded or not effected all alphas and some betas in a small space.  
shit.  
well he could use suppressants. he had tuft his way threw a few heats before meeting robert, he could do it again. 

The day before  
it was too hot, too tight. Cortez pull at his collar to no avail. he had taken to sleeping in the cargo bay so as to try and hide a little better but the solitude was driving him up the wall. he was very glad that he still had the bottle of suppressants, he hadn’t thought he would need them any more but had kept them out of habit. he could (for the most part) ignore the need to bind over and beg Shepherd (the only alfa onboard) to take him now, but it was getting harder to stop himself from staring into space imagining getting completely and blessedly filled. it was getting so bad that even Vega had taken notice.  
Steve just wanted some sort of release at this point. but standing in the middle of the shuttle bay was not a place to get said release. so he just shifted again and tried to ignore Vega doing pull ups at his work station.  
Vega, doing pull ups....  
mussels bunching and relaxing beneath socked white cotton, sweat dampened hair on his his neck. Steve wondered what the curve of his neck would taste like... sweat, salty, a hint of that spicy after shave and pure hot Vega.  
Cortez became aware of an uncomfortable blog in his pants and heat pooled and twisted in his belly. the need boiling in his blood, screaming in his head.  
Hold it to gather soldier!  
“you think he dose it there just to tease, or is it really the best place?” Kaidan asked over his shoulder from the gun bench.  
Cortez jumped. when had the major showed up? some time ago judging by the state of his armer and gun laid out neatly in front of him.  
“Uhhh...” seeing Kaidan leaning on the gun bench did nothing to cool Cortez’s blood. he arms flexed as he starched, relieving an ache in his back.  
“I mean why not the observation lounge or something?” he continued “not that I’m complaining, it would be really hard to think about expense reports with that happening right in fount of you . I mean, Wow! he just keeps going and going....”  
Part of Steve wished that Kaidan would stop talking, the other wanted him to never stop. the words just rolled of his tung in smooth wave like whisky. if he spoke too close to Steve’s lips would they burn the back of his throat the same way?  
for the secant time in as many minuets Steve was staring, not at vega this time but at Kaidan’s lips, soft and inviting as they looked. there movements as he spoke almost inappropriate ,the scare at the top pulling every once in awhile. it would be so easy to walk over and taste that scare, feel it against his lips...  
Cortez abruptly walk to the elevator. once inside he took a deep breath.  
Oh God!  
it was a very good thing he was at the end of his shift. when the elevator stopped at the crew deck Steve almost ran to the showers.  
once inside he leaned on the door and called “EDI, is it with in my rights to lock this door for fifteen minute?”  
“Yes Lt.Cortez you can lock any door on the ship save the captain’s courtiers for up to half an hour.”  
“please do so then.”  
“Of cause. logging you out.”  
Steve was striped and under the freezing water before the halo had even turned red.  
he stood there for a bit letting the water warmup. he was hard and dripping, the need making his skin crawl. he ran a hand down his stomach to wrap around his throbbing cock rubbing slowly.  
it wasn’t enough. not by a long shot. his other hand search lower finding his dripping pussy and pressing in, his pace became frantic polling and pushing desperate for release. biting his lips to hold back moans, gasping for air. his head hit the shower wall the cool metal a shocking contrast to his flushed skin. for a moment he abandoned his cock fingers instead finding his other entrance shoving in ruthlessly. he groaned at the feeling of his fingers twitching inside himself finding but not quite touching all the right spotters. his frustration was building faster then his arousal. with a growl that was almost a scream he polled his hands free of him self. they where both dripping with his juices and the sight had him whimpering, he was so close but oh so so far. he needed an alpha. rinsing of quickly and yanking his uniform back on he ask “EDI, where can I find the Commander?”  
“Shepherd is in her quarters. would you like me to pass on a request?”  
“Yes. can you ask her if she has a minuet, I need to talk to her.”  
there was a pause as EDI spoke to the commander then.  
“she will see you immediately.”  
“Thank you EDI.”  
now Cortez didn’t like women, not in a sexual way any way, but any harbor in a storm, right? hopefully her alpha hormones would be enough to make the hole thing work.  
he knocked on the door to her quarters with shacking hands.  
“it’s open.”  
inside Shepherd sat at her desk datapads scattered haphazardly around the room but mostly on her desk.  
“EDI said you need to disuse something urgent with me?”  
Shepherd asked not looking up from her datapad, she obviously hadn’t got a whiff of his pheromones yet.  
Steve took a deep breath(bad plan. her sent was strong here) he could do this. she was a good friend, she’d understand.  
“I’m in heat.”  
those four word hung in the air crushing any other thought attempting to make there appearance.  
“excuse me?” Shepherd looked nonplused.  
“I’m in Heat. I’m on suppressants. but I need your help.”  
blink  
“I can’t take it any more!”  
with that his self control left him and he fell to his keens, tears pricked the corners of his eyes.  
“please... I’m begging you... help...”  
each word caught in his throat. he couldn’t look her in the eye so instead he stared at her feet, witch didn’t move.  
“I’m.. I’m Sorry Steve I... I can’t.”  
his head shot up at that. but her face held real regret and concern.  
“What? Why?”  
he knew his voice was accusing, but he was to far gone to care.  
“I’m not in to guys.” she said  
“Well I don’t like women ether.” he muter  
“my point exactly, if nether of us are really into this, despite the hormones it won’t work.”  
“How do you know?” his voice was more whiney then he would have liked.  
“I’ve tried before.” once again her voice was filled with regret.  
Steve took another deep breath. it did nothing but make him quiver with need.  
“what happens now?”  
“I’ll think of something. in the mean time I’ll lock off the starboard Lounge and have the doc bring you some sedatives if you want.”  
“Thank you.” Steve was almost crying again. the need of his heat searing him from the inside out but also gratitude spilling over. “you are a good friend.”  
she must have been right about the attraction thing because if Robert had been siting that closes smelling that strong, Steve would have been naked and begging in ernest by now.  
“only say that after I find some way to help you.”

Five hours ago.  
Kaidan frowned at the angry red locked halo on the door to the starboard Lounge. all he wanted was to sit on the couch and watch the stars for a bit before going back to his paper work with out listening to Garrus retelling the story of the Rachni queen for the hundredth time. was that so much to ask?  
“Hey Blue! Lola wants to see us ASAP.” Vega called from the elevator.  
“yeah?” Kaidan gave up glaring at the lock to make his way to meet James.  
“yeah, said it was urgent.”  
“hu...”  
they stepped in to the lift.  
“do you know whose hogging the starboard Lounge?” Kaidan ask ideally.  
“other then you? Na.... though I haven’t seen Esteban sense yesterday when he ran off.”  
the elevator stopped and they stepped out.  
Shepherd was waiting for them, she waved them in and pointed to the couch then began pacing.  
they took a seat and waited for her to speak.  
“Major, you and I have know each other for some time, and I trust by now you know to hear me out before you jump to any conclusions. right?”  
“Yes Ma'am.”  
“Lt. we just meat a few months ago so I’m going to ask you to trust me and not to take affiance, because I’m going to ask you a very personal question, it is very important that you answer truthfully. understood?  
“Yes Ma'am.”  
She paced a bit more then stopped faced them and took a beep breath before asking  
“are you physical attracted to men in any way?”  
If Kaidan had been drinking something it would now be all over the table and Shepherd.  
Vega for his part just looked stunned.  
A deep seated annoyance at homophobia started to boil in Kaidan’s cheats. Why the Fuck did it mater really if he was? it’s not like he was trying to make her watch or for that mater trying to sleep with her.  
“I need you to trust me and answer the question truthfully.” Shepherd repeated  
“Yes” the word was quite but it was clear, and it did not come from Kaidan.  
Kaidan took a quick glance at Vega, his head was held high his jaw firm, but he was also blushing.  
Shepherd was still looking at Kaidan expectantly.  
“Yes I am. is that a problem commander?” the question was more a challenge then he really wanted it to be.  
“No, it’s most defiantly is not a problem Major.” some of the tension in her shoulders was gone but she was still strung tight. “Ok, How about Lt.Cortez?”  
once again stunned silence.  
“I know you three spend a lot of time together. I just need to know if ether of you is physical attracted to him.”  
“why?” askedVega  
“I’ll explain after you both answer my question.”  
it was Kaidan’s turn to take a deep breath.  
“yes”  
he answered at the same time as Vega said “no, he’s like a brother. why do you need to know so badly?”  
Shepherd fell into the chair behind her with a sigh.  
“have ether of you notice that Cortez has been on edge, short tampered but also really touchy felly lately?”  
they nodded.  
“ well last night he came to see me and told me he was in heat.”  
Vega and Kaidan blink.  
did she call them up here to make sure they where ok with her sleeping with there friend? to make sure she wasn’t stepping on anybody's toes? but didn’t she have a thing going with Liara? then did she call them here to regale them with stories of her sexual prowess?  
“only problem is I can’t help. no physical attraction on ether side.”  
they counted to stare at her.  
“God! This is going to sound so bad!” deep breath, then in a rush “Ineedyoutosleepwithhim”  
“What?!”  
“Look Cortez is in the first week or so of his heat, I would let him deal with it on his own in his own way, expect that last night he ask me to find away. you are the only ones I could think of on short notice. your close, your attracted to each other, well Kaidan is. so I’m asking you to think about it. and then talk to him. I’ve locked him in the starboard Lounge on his request.”  
after a long silence Kaidan said “I’ll thank about it.” and got up from the couch.  
“good.”

A hour or two ago  
Kaidan was again standing outside the Starboard Lounge. pacing in fact.  
Cortez was a good guy, caring ,diligent in his duties, and a good friend. but could Kaidan just walk in there and say “hey dude, I’ve come to fuck you senseless.” much less follow threw?  
no following threw would not be a problem, Steve was a very good looking guy and well Kaidan liked him. but Vega had said that an Omega needed to be dominated, that could be a problem. Kaidan was a very giving lover, to both genders (he’d only been with other betas) not to say he never toped, quite the opposite, But taking control so to speak was not really his strong soot.

ok Kaidan think like an alfa. you’re in charge! right. he shook himself.

If he had ever been with a male alfa it would have been easer he thought, at least then he would know what it looked like. with a frustrated sigh he stepped closer to the door. well if it didn’t work they would just be back at square one.  
“EDI, please open the door.”  
as the door slid closed behind him he became aware of a pungent oder filling the room, it wasn't a bad smell, no it was musky and a little sweet, it tickled his nose sending waves of something like lust down his spine. he shivered.  
“Steve?” he called softly.  
a quiet moan from the corner was his only response.  
stepping closer Kaidan finally caught sight of him. Steve Cortez was buck naked cock gutting out from his hips hands flopped in an almost hopeless gesture across his chest.  
the sight was way hotter then it should have been. the majors cloths felt to tight and itchy he fought the urge to strip and instead crouched down next to Steve.  
“Steve?” he asked again.  
Cortez’s eyes latched on to Kaidan’s face, his pupils blown wide unfocused and filled with need. he whimpered some thing that my have been Kaidan’s name, before launching himself at the other man. arms wrapping around Kaidan’s neck and crushing his mouth with his own.  
hot burning arousal swelled in Kaidan’s chest searing his lungs as he returned the kiss, pushing Steve’s mouth open and plundering it with his tung electing another loud whimper from Steve.  
the ferocity with witch his own need hit him had Kaidan reeling, light headed.  
his hands seamed to have a life of there own, roaming Steve’s body, stroking here pinching there. each movement drawing Steve closer.  
Kaidan broke the kiss to find he had pined Steve to the floor. when had that happened?  
Kaidan usually had amazing self control always aware of what he was doing and what was happening around him, especially when he was making love!  
“Wait! stop. are you sure this is ok?” he managed to gasp, catching Steve’s hand as the tried to undo Kaidan’s shirt.  
Steve sobbed, actually sobbed! once again trying to get Kaidan undressed.  
“Steve look at me and tell me your ok with this.”  
Steve’s beautiful blue eyes met Kaidan’s brown ones tears pricking the corners. when he spoke his voice was raw with want.  
“Kaidan, Please... I’ll do anything. just please, Please take me.”  
Kaidan’s heart was beating to fast his breath coming a little short. pants to tight and his own need filling him to the brim.  
“anything?” Kaidan’s voice was much calmer then he felt, almost teasing.  
“AnyThing!”  
“then get on your knees and suck my cock.” where the Fuck had that come from?!  
Kaidan never spoke like that to his lovers. never! however the effect it had was undeniable.  
Steve slipped immediately to his knees and nuzzled his face in Kaidan’s crotch, then grabbed the zipper pull between his teeth and undid his fly. only then did one of his hands begin to stroke him teasingly threw his boxer briefs, the other going to open his fly the rest of the way and nudge Kaidan’s pants further open.  
Kaidan gasped quietly. it had been a very long time scents any one had touch him other then himself.  
Steve began mouthing him threw threw his briefs hot tung darting out ever once in a whale creating a wet spot there.  
what Kaidan thought would be a moan escaping his moth turned out to be another teasing almost harsh command.  
“take my pants off. now.”  
Steve sunk lower once again not using his hands at first, he pushed the lag of Kaidan’s pants up just enough to reach his boot laces, then using not but his teeth and lips undid them surprisingly quickly. Steve sat upright again and pushed Kaidan’s pants and briefs down to his ankles so all Kaidan had to do was step out of his boots and he would be naked from the wast down.  
“Damn... nicely done.”  
Steve smiled threw his lashes Kaidan’s cock mere inches away from his nose, before he ducked forward to take the tip in his mouth sucking gently.  
this time Kaidan did moan his hand coming up to curl into the other man’s short hair, guiding but not forcing Steve further on to his cock.  
one of Steve’s hands snuck up Kaidan’s thigh to his hip to steady him as he bobbing back and forth, his tung circling and flicking the head in his mouth all the while keeping steady suction.  
it was almost to much and Kaidan pulled him off fare to soon for Steve, if that needy whimper was any thing to go by.  
“na uh, no you don’t. you don’t get that tell I say so.” Kaidan gave up trying to figure out where all this was coming from and decided to just go with it. he pulled Steve to his feet and over to the recliner pushing him onto his back on it.  
“let me get a good look at you.”  
Steve was sweating his chest heaving, nipples small hard points of desire, his hands clutched at the sides of the chair to keep from touching himself, his lags spread wide giving Kaidan a very good view of his dripping cunt and throbbing cock.  
“please” whispered steve head thrown back bearing his throat. the sight had Kaidan’s head spinning again.  
without any further hesitation Kaidan pulled off his shirt and dove at Steve’s neck kissing just behind his ear then licking and sucking his way further down, Steve muling and writhing beneath him as Kaidan’s hands once more explored his body, pinching a nipple groping at his ass, stocking his bicep, never staying one place long. he made his way down Steve’s body licking biting and sucking tell he reached his hip then his hands wrapped around Steve’s arousal and rubbed gently while his tung flicked his lower lips dipping inside to taste and tease now and again. Steve hips bucked up into the other man’s hand and down on his mouth moaning with abandon a steady stream of “oh God!” and “please! yes yes yes” spilling from his mouth. as Kaidan felt him nearing his release he drew back and removed his hand, purposefully not touching any part of Steve, Who Whimpered a kind of scream jerking after the touch.  
“you want it bad don’t you?”  
Whimper  
“Tell me, tell me how much.”  
Moan.  
Kaidan gently slapped Steve’s hip.  
“tell me. or I won’t know what you want.  
Steve was shaking now from head to toe twitching every now and then.  
“Please, I wan’t your big hot alpha Cock in me now, I want one hand in my ass and another on my cock! Please! Oh God! Please!”  
Alpha? Kaidan wasn’t an alpha. maybe it was the heat talking, something he associated with sex?  
not that Kaidan was thinking about that right now, he was to busy hoisting Steve’s lags to rest one his shoulder the other around his waist, then plunging in to that tight whet hole. the first trust drew a gasp from them both, then a low needy moan from Kaidan.  
it felt so right. they fit like peaces of a puzzle perfect in every way. not too tight but still squeezing him firmly drawing him deeper with every move. Kaidan spat in to his hand before taking Steve in hand this time anding just the bearest amount of lube to his administrations, his thumb pressing in to the slit at the head collecting the tick pre cum there. leaning forward to continue liking and sucking on Steve’s neck almost binding him in half. they where both panting bucking into each other, whimpers passed between parted lips to ghost across flushed skin leaving behind goose bumps, muscles tensing and relaxing in a rhythm all there own.  
Steve screamed, a desperate sound of want and something close to Kaidan’s name as he came, thick white ropes splashing his chest almost hitting his chin.  
Kaidan slowed his thrust easing Steve threw the after shock as his velvety walls clamped down around him.  
Steve reached out to run a hand threw Kaidan’s hair, witch had fallen out of it’s usual neat doe too curial around his ears and fall in to his eyes, he gabbing on he bucked under him begging silently.  
Kaidan slipped his hand from Steve’s spent cock to slick threw the seamen on his belly coating his fingers with it before reaching around Steve to slide them down the cleft of his ass to circle the tight ring of muscles there. Kaidan now just resting inside Steve watched his face as he pushed a finger inside, Steve’s cheeks where flushed scarlet and eyes dark with lust fluttered half closed as his lips parted to let a moan escaping,. Kaidan claimed those lips with his own as he added another finger to the mix. pushing in and out, loosening him up. then he stopped and polled out.  
leaning back he notice that Steve was getting hard again.  
Kaidan slid his cock out to rub it’s whet head against Steve’s nether entrance pressing gently.  
“what do you think? do you feel just as good back here?” Kaidan murmured, a slow smile crossing his face. he collected more of Steve’s fluids slathering his own member and Steve’s entrance before pushing inside slowly.  
Steve was whining again half coherent word dripping from his mouth. to eco the ones Kaidan was sure where spilling from his own, Word like “Yes” “please” “more” and “so tight” interspersed with chocking gasps, moans each others names and what might have been sobbing.  
Kaidan was closes, sooo closes, But he held back, this was for Steve and and he’d be damed at this point if he didn’t do what he came here to do. so he plunged half his hand in to Steve’s cunt and warping the around his revived cock pumping ruthlessly as he kissed him passionately. a few more trusts and they where both where coming loudly, screaming each other’s names while still clawing at each other’s bodies trying to get closer.  
as the after shock rolled threw them a very weird thing happened, while Kaidan’s member was growing soft a small part swelled up locking them together.  
if Kaidan hadn’t still been mostly senseless in the bubble of after glow he would have panicked. instead he just blink once then said very slowly “well that’s never happened before.”  
Steve chuckled sleepily. “it’s your knot. you’ve never done it with an omega I gather?”  
“uhh.. no... I thought only Alphas had Knots..”  
“yeah, your one suppressed alpha.” 

Present.  
they lay lock together for a bit long till Kaidan spoke again.  
“how long dose it last? not that I don’t like it! but this can’t be very comfortable for you.”  
“not that long, depends... we could try moving to the coach.” Steve’s voice was soft with sated happiness.  
“ok, just tell me if it hurts.”  
with that Kaidan picked Steve who wrapped his arms and lags around Kaidan. thus insuring minimal movement of there hips Kaidan carried him to the coach.  
“I don’t think this is going to work...”  
hmm? how?”  
well I can’t sit without moving you, and if I set you down first we’re back where we started.”  
“floor works to.”  
so in what had to be the most acquired move ever they managed to lay down on the floor with minimal pane on both sides.  
once down Steve snuggled closer to Kaidan’s chest.  
“dose this make us bond mates?” asked Kaidan suddenly the thought just accruing to him.  
“mmm... no... you would have to have bite be here” gesturing to a small faded scar on his neck. “to do that.”  
“oh...”  
Steve looked up at the disappoint his voice.  
“did you want it to?” he ask hesitantly  
there was a pause then quietly.  
“yes... I like you Steve and... well I don’t want you to go threw this alone.”  
Steve’s Smile was radiant. “I like you to Kaidan.”

End.


End file.
